The Arts of War and Pai-Sho
by storywriter1id
Summary: Over a game of Pai-Sho, Grand Lotus Iroh tells Acolyte Sokka the tale of how he breached the outer wall of Ba Sing Se
1. Chapter 1

The Arts of War and Pai Sho

a Story Based on _Avatar: The Last AirBender_

_Disclaimer: The characters herein are the property of the creators of the Nickelodeon series Avatar: The Last Airbender. I claim nothing._

The old tea shop owner sat across from the young Water Tribe warrior, both staring at the stone game board in intense concentration. With a lopsided grin, Sokka moved a tile. "Ha! I finally have you now, Old Man," he gleefully exclaimed.

Iroh tugged thoughtfully at his beard. "I would not be so sure, my young friend. True your Red Orchid gambit is a bold and unconventional strategy, but I knew 10 moves ago you would try it, and have planned my endgame accordingly." With that, Iroh moved his Gold Panda tile to the center of the board. "Now I command the rest of the board," Iroh said smugly.

Sokka gaped in disbelief, "Wha...how did you...theres no way!?"

Iroh chuckled, "Calm down, Sokka. You play an excellent game and your unconventional tactics did throw me off at first. Keep thinking and playing that way and one day you will defeat me."

"You said that you knew 10 moves ago that I would try the Red Orichid gambit, but I didn't even know I was going to do it until right before I moved the tile. How can you prepare a counter to a strategy when your opponent doesn't even know he's going to use that tactic?"

Iroh smiled knowingly, "I knew you would try something bold and unconventional because that's who you are, Sokka of the Water Tribe. Understanding the true nature of your opponent is key to victory in Pai-Sho. You are able to predict what he is going to do before even he himself knows he is going to do it."

Sokka's brow furrowed as he stroked his chin in thought. "And in battle as well."

"That is true enough," Iroh agreed.

"So that's how you won so many battles," Sokka surmised. "You knew how the Earth Kingdom generals thought. What I still don't get is how that helped you breach the outer wall of Ba Sing Se. I mean, understanding how your opposite number thinks isn't going to bring down a half-mile high stone wall defended by earthbenders."

Iroh sighed deeply. This was part of his life he was not comfortable discussing. However, Sokka was the most promising White Lotus acolyte he'd met in a generation. This knowledge should be passed on. Iroh summoned a waiter, "Bring us more jasmine, please."

To Sokka, Iroh began, "To bring down the walls of Ba Sing Se, knowing my opponent was not nearly as important as understanding the nature of the Earth Kingdom itself. You see the Earth Kingdom is not, and never has been a unified entity. The Earth King's control has never reached much further than the Outer Wall. The rest of the continent is divided among various fiefdoms controlled by nobles, warlords, and other potentates that are as likely to fight each other as band together to repel an invader. While they all claim fealty to the Earth King and even send him annual tribute, in truth they are laws unto themselves."

"As you have observed, the outer wall is a formidable obstacle. Even with a hundred of the most powerful firebenders in the army concentrating all of their power on one point in the wall, without the power of Sozin's Comet, the earthbenders would just as quickly repair the breach. I knew the only way to take it down would be from the inside, with earthbenders. So I recruited some."

Sokka stared wide-eyed in disbelief, "Wait, wait, you got _earthbenders_ to breach the wall? How did you recruit them? And why bother, Sozin's comet was only a few years away. Why not wait?"

Iroh sighed. "I'll answer the second question first. You see, I was very ambitious when I was younger. My father, Fire Lord Azulon recognized this. He also recognized that he was growing weaker. He wanted to retire, and let me take the throne but that was unprecedented and he knew the Fire Nation nobility would not accept it. But if I could take Ba Sing Se, then I would return with enough acclaim and credibility to take his place."

"OK, so your path to the Dragon Throne went through Ba Sing Se, but how were you able to get Earthbenders to work for you?" Sokka asked.

Iroh got up from his seat. "Let us retire to a more private setting. I will tell the tale, but you must promise never to repeat it outside the Order, even to the Avatar and especially not to your friend Toph."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_94 A.S.C, Gaoling District, Earth Kingdom_

Lao Bei Fong strode purposefully down the corridor of his palatial estate. Despite the entreaties of his secretary he would not rush or hurry. Lesser men allowed themselves to be hurried. He was Lord of Gaoling, head of the largest merchant house in the southern Earth Kingdom. He would not be rushed. As he entered the antechamber, he bellowed "What's the meaning of this intrusio..." His mouth went dry when he saw his guests, three Fire Nation soldiers.

Two helmeted soldiers flanked the third, a younger man, of about twenty, with jet black hair pulled into a topknot held by a headpiece bearing the golden flame insignia of the Fire Nation royal family.

The young officer smiled, and said, "Lord Bei Fong, I am Captain Lu Ten, aide to General Iroh. The General requests a meeting with you and I am here to escort you to him."

Lao swallowed hard. "And what if I refuse?"

Lu Ten's smile did not waver. "That would be...unwise. The General has a proposition that could prove to be most profitable for you."

Lao smiled nervously. "Then let us hurry. I don't want to keep the General waiting."

…...

General Iroh rose from his seat in his command post, smiling gregariously as Lu Ten and Lord Bei Fong entered. "Lord Bei Fong, so good of you to come! Please have a seat we have much to discuss. Lu Ten, have the orderly bring us some tea."

Lao sat down, somewhat confused. "General, I was under the impression that I didn't really have a choice."

"What gave you that impression? Was my son discourteous in delivering my invitation?"

Lao looked back and forth between the golden eyed stares of the General and the Captain, and he made the connection. "No, no of course not. Your son was quite courteous. He just relayed that it would be unwise for me not to meet with you."

Iroh let out a belly laugh. "Indeed it would have been! You'd have turned down a most profitable opportunity without even knowing what it is. I know you did not reach your position by turning away such opportunities."

Lao's expression grew dark. "Your siege, General, has cost me more opportunities than you could possibly offer me. Its nearly impossible for me to trade with the capital now."

"Ah, yes, _nearly impossible_," Iroh smiled. "I am well aware of your smuggling operations in and out of Ba Sing Se. That is why I have come to you. I need your help getting some of my people inside the wall."

"You're speaking of treason, General. What could you possibly offer me to make me turn against my countrymen, against my King?" Lao asked.

"Are you a spiritual man, Lord Bei Fong? I am. When I was just a boy the spirits gave me a vision of myself standing victorious at the gate of the Earth King's palace. I am destined to conquer Ba Sing Se and take my father's place as Fire Lord. In my time in the Earth Kingdom, I have made many friends, friends that I will count on to help me govern the empire I will inherit. The friend that helps me take Ba Sing Se could find himself as my Viceroy. So what I offer, Lao Bei Fong, is my friendship."

"And what if I refuse your...friendship?" Lao asked.

Iroh sighed, "That would be most unfortunate. Gaoling is a beautiful place, untouched as it has been by this war. It would be a shame if I were forced to leave a garrison here, place your district under martial law, and appoint one of my officers as military governor. Is that the world you want your daughter to grow up in?"

Lao was taken aback, "How could possibly know of my daughter? She's small, blind, and weak! I'd do anything to protect her."

Iroh smiled cryptically. "So, can I count on your friendship?

Lao finished the rest of his tea, "Of course, General."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Jasmine Dragon Tea Shop, Upper Ring of Ba Sing Se, Present Day_

"Wow, I always knew Toph's dad was a stuck-up prick, but I never would have guessed that he was a _traitorous_ stuck-up prick," Sokka observed.

Iroh sighed, "Do not judge Toph's father too harshly Sokka. His actions during the war were motivated by his love for her. Should you have children of your own, you will understand: a father will do almost anything, even betray his own ideals, to keep his children safe. It is my shame to bear for using that against Lao."

"OK, so you needed Bei Fong's network to get your saboteurs inside the wall. How did you get earthbenders to join this team?"

"Much like I did with Lao," explained Iroh, "I offered them my friendship."

…...

_Fire Nation Camp, Outside of Ba Sing Se, 94 A.S.C._

General Iroh, arms clasped behind his back, inspected the four men and one woman confined in upright metal coffins. He addressed the prisoners: "I am General Iroh, Crown Prince of the Fire Nation, and the man chosen by destiny to conquer Ba Sing Se. You may also know me by my title 'Dragon of the West'. You are here because you have been identified as the most powerful earthbenders we have captured. You have all acquitted yourselves honorably both in battle and as prisoners of war, as the more than 30 escape attempts between you will attest. I had you brought here because I believe such valor and honor should be rewarded."

The female prisoner, Zhu Lin, spoke up, "The only reward I want is to be let out of this box so I can bury you and the rest of your hell-spawned army under a ton of rock, Dragon!"

Iroh chuckled, "Your bravado is amusing, Sergeant, but misplaced. This war can only end one way, with the Fire Nation victorious. The reward I offer you is the opportunity to join the winning side, along with my personal gratitude and friendship. Agree to help me end this war, swear loyalty to the Fire Lord, and I will release you from your prisons. Once we have our victory secured, you'll each receive 500 gold pieces, and your own estates and titles in the new Earth Kingdom nobility."

Lieutenant Huang, the largest of the group, spat on the ground in disgust, "You can keep your gold and titles, Dragon. My loyalty is to the Earth King, and can't be bought."

Iroh frowned and shook his head. "That is most disappointing. I had so looked forward to enjoying your friendship." Iroh then closed his eyes, and deep within his belly, began to separate his chi. With a clasp of thunder, lightning shot from Iroh's fingertips into Huang's box, killing the large earth bender.

Iroh then turned to the remaining prisoners, "As you can see, accepting my friendship carries the promise of great reward, but refusing it carries dire consequences." He turned to Lu Ten, "Ensure that man gets a proper funeral, full honors. He died with honor."

…...

_Jasmine Dragon Tea Shop, Present Day_

Sokka gaped in disbelief, "So you just killed that man, in cold blood, because he wouldn't betray his country."

"I did," Iroh admitted. "There was a time, young Sokka, when I could be colder than Azula, and more ruthless than Ozai. His death served my purpose, it was the example I needed to motivate the other earthbenders to work for me."

"What about the rest of the plan? You had your earthbenders, and a way to get them inside the wall, but how could you be sure they would complete their mission, that they wouldn't make a run straight to the nearest Earth Kingdom outpost?" asked Sokka.

"I knew they were not to be trusted, so I did not send them in alone. I hand picked a team of 5 of my best firebenders to go with them. Then I placed my most trusted officer in command of the mission," Iroh answered, almost inaudibly.

"Lu Ten," Sokka stated.

"Yes," answered Iroh as he looked up with a tear in his eye. "My own son. I sent him to his death."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Fire Nation Camp, 94 A.S.C._

The top commanders of the Fire Nation Army gathered around a map of Ba Sing Se as Iroh laid out the plan of attack.

"According to Intelligence, this section of the wall is guarded by 76th and 92nd Earthbender Regiments. Neither unit is highly rated and both are estimated to be at about 60 percent strength. This turret," he indicated the point on the map, "is the boundary between those two units. Colonel Mongke's regiment will focus its feint attack there."

"Pardon, Your Highness, permission to speak freely," Colonel Mongke requested.

"Please, proceed Colonel. I wouldn't have it any other way," Iroh granted.

"If that is the seam between two relatively weak units, should that not be where we focus the main attack, as opposed to a feint?"

Iroh smiled, "Mongke, your military logic is sound as always. General How, my counterpart defending the wall, will have the same reasoning. Undoubtedly, he has already made contingency plans to re-enforce that sector as an attack there is his worst case scenario. Once your attack commences, he will have to draw re-enforcements from here and here. That will leave this section of the wall," Iroh indicated a section 25 miles from Mongke's planned attack, directly opposite a dense forest, "weakly defended. This forest will provide cover for us to marshal our assault force. Mongke, once you have determined that How has committed his reserve against your attack, launch a violet signal rocket. Lu Ten, that will be your cue to bring down that section of the wall. With the wall breached, we will attack with all our remaining forces."

This time Lu Ten spoke up, "Father, won't the Earthbenders simply fall back to their inner wall defenses, and force us once again to take up the siege?"

Iroh laughed, "They will and that will seal their fate. If they decide to counter-attack and manage to get to our rear they could cut us off from the breach and our own re-enforcements and destroy us in detail. If they retreat to their inner wall defenses then they have ceded their agrarian zone to us, and resigned themselves to starvation. Ba Sing Se will fall within weeks if they do that."

Iroh looked around the table, "Are there any further questions?" The commanders murmured around the table in general agreement and awe at the brilliance their General just displayed. "Good, there is much to prepare and little time left. The operation commences in 10 days."

_Jasmine Dragon, Present Day_

"How could you have predicted what General How would do in the face of an attack?" Sokka asked.

"Oh, this wasn't the first time I had clashed with How's Army. I knew from the way that he deployed and maneuvered his forces he was a competent, if conventional commander. I knew he would act as any professional commander would. That's why he still leads the Council of Five. His Pai-Sho game is very conventional as well," Iroh smiled.

"You and How play Pai-Sho now?" Sokka asked, unbelieving.

"Twice a week since I re-opened the shop. He's quite a gentleman!" Iroh laughed.

Sokka simply slapped his forehead. When he regained his composure, he said, "So Colonel Mongke launched his feint, Lu Ten's team opened a breach in the wall, and you attacked. What happened next? Why did you break off the attack?"

Iroh rubbed his temple, "No matter how well you plan things, no matter what preparations you make, no commander can account for every variable in battle. I call it, 'the fog of battle'. The enemy will also not always act as you expect him. In short, things did not go quite as smoothly as you just described."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Fire Nation Camp, 94 A.S.C_

"I have my team assembled, Father, and we are ready to set out," Lu Ten reported.

"Excellent, my son. You have the documents from Bei Fong, and arranged for rendezvous with his contact, then?" inquired Iroh.

"Yes, Father. Everyone has been briefed on the cover story as well." Lu Ten confirmed.

"Good, good," Iroh nodded. "You know, this entire operation depends upon the success of your mission. There is no one else I would trust with it."

"Then I will ensure your trust is rewarded." Lu Ten then took a package from his pack and gave it to his father. "I wanted to give you this before I left. I'll see you again on the other side, Father."

…...

Lu Ten's team, mounted on ostrich-horses, approached a clearing. A large, pot-bellied man squatted in front of a stone tent tending a small fire. Lu Ten dismounted and approached him.

"Are you Ping?" asked Lu Ten.

"Depends on who's asking," the large man answered.

"I'm Lee. I believe our mutual employer told you to expect me," Lu Ten retorted.

"You got any paperwork that proves who you are?" Ping asked.

Lu Ten reached into his cloak, and produced ten green edged passports, each bearing the flying boar seal of the Bei Fong trading house. Ping inspected each document, then handed them back to Lu Ten.

"So what's your business in the city?" Ping inquired.

"We're carpenters and sculptors. Bei Fong seems to think that the siege will end soon, and wants his villa in the upper ring renovated before his next visit." Lee repeated the cover story.

Ping shook his head, "I'll never understand rich folk. OK, stand back." With that, he took an earthbending stance, and with a stomp of his left foot, opened an eight foot wide fissure in the ground.

"There's your way in. Follow the blue crystals. The trail is about ten miles and you'll come back above ground inside a barn about a mile inside the wall. There's a monorail station about a half mile to the East, those passports will get you just about anywhere you need to go in the city, but watch out for the Dai Li, and don't say anything about the war," Ping instructed.

…...

As Lu Ten's team made their way through the underground passage, Master Sergeant Kim, Lu Ten's second-in-command, rode up beside his commander, "The sooner we get out of this hole, the better I'll like it, Sir."

Lu Ten let out a short laugh, "Worried my father's new 'friends' will bring the cavern down on top of us?"

Just then, they heard the distant scream of a wolf-bat. "Among other things," the Noncom admitted.

"Not to worry, Sergeant, their rations have been laced with bending suppressants. They won't be able to earthbend until we are well above ground," Lu Ten answered confidently.

"How far from the objective will we be when we see daylight again, Sir?"

"No more than 60 miles. That's why we have the ostrich-horses," Lu Ten stated.

"Give me a komodo-rhino any day. These puny birds aren't proper war mounts," the Sergeant scoffed.

Lu Ten slapped the Sergeant on the shoulder, "Ha, you'll be back in the saddle of proper mount soon enough!"

…...

Just as Ping said, the team exited the cavern inside a stone barn. Lu Ten turned to the team, "I'm going on a quick recon to get our bearings," he announced. "You," he pointed a Zhu Lin, "are with me. The rest of you stay here until we return."

The two led their mounts out into the night. A waxing quarter moon hung low on the horizon. "I never thought I'd come back here," Zhu Lin commented off-handedly.

"You are from Ba Sing Se, then?" asked Lu Ten.

"Not exactly, I'm from a farming village on the other side of Lake Laogai," the earthbender answered.

"So, are you going to go back there, when this is over?"

"There's nothing for me to go back to," she answered darkly.

"Well, I suppose you'll be able to go anywhere you want, you'll be handsomely rewarded when this is over," Lu Ten stated.

"I'm not doing this for any reward, Prince. I just want this war to end. Too many have died already, for nothing. I figure it doesn't really matter much if the Earth King or the Fire Lord is in charge at the end. The only thing that will change for common people is who takes our taxes."

They rode on in silence until they approached a crest in a ridge. Lu Ten dismounted and indicated for Zhu Lin to do the same. He crouched low and peeked over the crest.

"Damn. That's not supposed to be there." Lu Ten deadpanned.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Fire Nation Camp, 94 A.S.C., Day 597 of Siege_

General Iroh unrolled the scroll that just came via messenger hawk from Lu Ten. _Infiltration successful. Identified large Earth Kingdom force in sector 67, 2, possibly 3 Corps, marshaling near outer wall. Am proceeding with all haste to objective area, estimated arrival two days._

Iroh frowned and handed the scroll to Brigadier Qin, his operations officer. "If they are marshaling a force that large, Your Highness, then they are obviously planning an offensive of their own. We should redeploy our forces to meet the threat."

"And leave my son trapped behind the wall? No, it is unlike How to try something so bold with such meager forces. He'd need at least 2 additional corps before he'd attempt to break out and engage us in open battle. We will not abandon the operation, but we will move up the time table. What forces will we have available for the assault in two days?" asked Iroh.

"About 2/3rds of the forces we'd originally planned, Your Highness. Attempting to redeploy any faster would risk our operational security," the Brigadier warned.

"Is Mongke in position?"

"He is, Your Highness," Qin confirmed.

"Good. Send him a hawk and tell him to begin his attack in 2 days at dusk. Lu Ten will breach the wall and we will attack with the forces we have. We will secure the breach, establish a temporary bridgehead, and pause for one day to bring up the rest of our force. Then we march on the inner wall," Iroh ordered.

Iroh then went to his desk and penned a new message: "_Lu Ten, operations accelerated based on your time line. Be ready to execute mission in two days. Watch for signal."_

_Jasmine Dragon, Present Day_

"Didn't moving up the plan by 3 days bother you? And no offense, but it seems really unwise to ignore the threat of 3 corps," Sokka observed.

Iroh stroked his beard, "You are correct, of course. Hindsight always has perfect vision. I had succumbed to the greatest sin any commander can commit: hubris. I had become convinced of my own invincibility. I did not take in to account that during my engagements with the Earth Kingdom's Army, that as I was learning how they fought, they were learning the same about me. How had learned the value of audacious action, a lesson he had learned, inadvertently, from me."

_94 A.S.C., Day 599 of Siege_

Twilight fell upon the moon peach grove where Lu Ten's team established their observation point, about a half mile from the base of the wall. Master Sergeant Kim was observing the top of the wall through a spyglass, when he noticed movement on top of the wall, "Captain, you're going to want to see this!" he called.

Lu Ten took up position beside the Sergeant and looked through his own spyglass. He saw the troops on top of the wall gather into formation, and begin double-timing to the south. He closed his spyglass with a snap and smiled, "Mongke has started his attack, and the Earthbenders have called the reinforcements." To the rest of the team, he ordered, "Let's get into position, I want to be ready when that purple rocket goes off!"

They mounted their ostrich-horses, and raced to the base of the wall. As they reached the base, Lu Ten watched the sky to the south when he saw the violet signal. "There's the signal! Earthbenders, get in position!"

The four earthbenders left their mounts, and formed a 50 meter square perpendicular to the base of the wall. As they took their stances, the earth began to shake as a sinkhole opened under the great wall.

…...

General Iroh was saddled on his komodo-rhino when the beast began to stir. The he felt the earthquake as he watched cracks run up from the bottom to the top of the great wall. "Get ready men! Today we ride to victory!" A giant war cry went up from the entire Fire Army as a hundred meter section of the wall began to collapse into the earth.

…...

Debris began falling on Lu Ten and team. Lu Ten ordered, "Let's get to some cover!" The firebenders obeyed, and began to move back to the moon peach grove, but the earthbenders remained rooted in place.

Lu Ten ran up to the closest eartbender, the woman, Zhu Lin. "What are you doing? The wall is coming down on top of you!"

The earthbender gave him a wolfish grin, "Yes, and you're going to die with me, Prince!"

Kim stopped when he realized the Captain had not moved back with the rest of the team. He turned around and saw Lu Ten trying to drag the woman earthbender from the debris zone when he realized what was happening. He ran toward the prince and called out, "Sir, get away from there!"

Sergeant Kim looked on in horror as an avalanche of stone buried the prince and the earthbender.

…...

General Iroh studied the updated map in his new command post. Brigadier Qin updated him on the situation, "Your Highness, the breach is secure, and our most forward units are two miles beyond the wall, with patrols ranging out to five miles."

"Any contact with enemy forces?"

"Patrols have spotted several columns marching toward the inner wall. None have engaged our forces," Qin answered.

Iroh smiled, "They are preparing their inner wall defenses. It seems we have won the day. But I am troubled that Lu Ten has not yet reported back..."

Just then an orderly entered the tent, "Apologies, Your Highness, Master Sergeant Kim has returned and seeks immediate audience."

Iroh's blood ran cold. "Bring him in," he ordered.

Sergeant Kim came into the tent and immediately prostrated himself before the General. "I'm sorry Your Highness, I bring terrible news," he looked up. "The Captain, your son, is dead."

"Get up," Iroh growled. "How did it it happen?"

"The earthbenders had some kind of suicide pact. The Captain tried to move one of them out of the way of the debris, but was buried in it instead. He died with honor, Your Highness. I tried to get him away but it was too late. I failed him."

"No," whispered Iroh. "I did. I trusted the earthbenders, and it cost my son his life. Now, they will all pay. Qin, alert the commanders, we continue the attack at dawn."

"Your Highness, it will take another day to bring up the rest of the army, would it not be better to..."

"I said we attack at dawn!" Iroh roared. "I will have my vengeance and I won't wait another day for it."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**A/N This chapter describes the final battle of the Siege of Ba Sing Se and Iroh's retreat. For General How's perspective, see my story ****"Read the Book".**

_Jasmine Dragon – Present Day_

"Why would you press the attack if you didn't have all your forces? That seems like an invitation for disaster to me," declared Sokka.

"It was," Iroh said. "I was too blinded by rage to think clearly. I committed another deadly sin for a commander: I allowed my passion to overcome my reason. Lu Ten was the first of many men to die that day for my sins."

_94 A.S.C.- Day 600 of the Siege_

As dawn broke over the great walled city, the Grand Army of the Fire Nation began its march on the inner wall. Three Firebending Infantry Regiments, forming the 1st (Imperial) Division, formed perfect regimental squares arranged in a divisional wedge formation, spearheaded the attack. The 2nd (Iron Fist) Division, composed of 3 battalions of the new, armored tanks, followed in support. A squadron each from Mongke's Komodo-Rhino (Rough Rhinos) Cavalry Regiment marched on each flank of the army. Mongke himself led General's personal escort. Another division of Infantry followed behind the General's party. The rest of the army, two additional Infantry and one Armored division, had yet to converge on the breach.

Iroh motioned for Colonel Mongke to ride beside him. "I wish to commend you for you actions yesterday, and the speed with which you redeployed to join this attack."

Mongke nodded and said, "When I heard about Lu Ten, Your Highness, I wanted to rejoin you as quickly as possible. Every man in this army grieves with you, and wants to visit vengeance on this wretched place."

They rode on in silence for two more miles when flaming rocks began falling upon the lead regiments. Iroh watched in horror as his infantry commanders tried in vain to deploy their units into defensive formations. Now the missiles were falling on the tanks. Mongke cried "Incoming!" Iroh's mount balked as he launched a fireball to deflect the projectile. For Iroh, the world seemed to resolve into slow motion. He surveyed the carnage around him. Men were crying out in agony as their own tanks ran over them in confusion. The acrid scent of scorched rhino hide assaulted his nose. He looked to the south when he saw it: an earth wave approaching the right flank of his army.

Qin rode up in a panic, "Your Highness, the lead units are pinned down, and we've lost half of the tanks. What are your orders?"

Watching the approaching earth wave, Iroh said, "We retreat."

Mongke gaped in disbelief, "Sir, we can hold! If we retreat, Lu Ten died for nothing!"

Iroh, in anger, backhanded the Colonel, "You fool, do you not see that earth wave? We're defeated. We're about to be cut off, and we'll all die in vain. We must save what we can."

The order passed quickly through army, and it bagan to withdraw back through the breach. As Iroh passed by the rubble pile, which had been made the night before into a makeshift shrine, he dismounted and kneeled on the mound. "I'll see you again, my son."

_Jasmine Dragon- Present Day_

"So, humiliated by defeat, and heartbroken by the death of my son, I retreated from Ba Sing Se and moved what was left of my army back to the garrison in Hu Xin province. There I received word that Azulon had died, and left the throne to my brother in my place," Iroh sighed as he finished the story.

"Wow," Sokka said. "You lost everything that mattered to you in the space of a few days."

"I did. I felt that destiny itself had abandoned me. So I left to seek guidance from the spirits," Iroh explained.

"Is that when you visited the Spirit World?" Sokka asked.

"Yes. But it is late. That is a tale for another time, my young friend," Iroh smiled.


	8. Epilouge

Epilogue

_Western Earth Kingdom Village, 94 A.S.C, 10 Days after Siege of Ba Sing Se_

A hooded figure made his way furtively down the darkened alley. After a glance over his shoulder to ensure he was not followed, he noted the chalk mark over the door. 'This is the place,' he thought to himself. He tapped a particular pattern on the door. A peephole slid open, revealing only golden eyes, with a gruff whisper, the golden eyes asked, "Who knocks at the guarded gate?"

The hooded figure answered, "One who has eaten the fruit, and tasted its mysteries."

The door opened and the hooded man stepped inside, lowering his hood. With a smile, he greeted the door keeper, "Good to see you again, Admiral."

Jeong Jeong frowned. Sourly, he said, "I am no more an Admiral any more than you are a Major."

Piandao laughed, "I simply followed your example and took early retirement. Is the Old Man here yet?"

A loud cackle interrupted the conversation, "Who you calling old, sonny?" The wizened King of Omashu stepped from the shadows.

Piandao took a quick bow. "I assure its meant with all respect, Your Majesty. I assume given the considerable risks we have all taken to meet here, we must have important matters to discuss."

"We do, we do!" Bumi cackled. "No doubt you two are aware of recent events regarding the Grand Lotus."

"It's karma," Jeong Jeong mused. "Sozin sowed the wind, now Iroh has reaped the whirlwind. Now matters are worse. Iroh has been defeated, and now the war will continue with the tyrant Ozai on the throne. All of our plans are now fruitless. There is no hope for the world now."

"Now, Jeong Jeong, always the pessimist," Bumi chided. "Iroh still lives, and the Avatar may still yet return. Iroh does still live, doesn't he?"

Piandao spoke up, "He does, but my contact on his staff reports that he resigned his commission and left the camp two days ago. He got a look at the resignation letter before it was sent to the Fire Lord, it said something about needing to consult the spirits to help him decide how to best serve the Fire Nation."

"Wonderful, the world burns while Iroh goes to find himself. The Avatar is lost, and placing one of our own on the Dragon Throne was our last hope to restore any kind of balance. What can we do now?" Jeong Jeong complained.

Piandao offered, "We help him. I'll alert Pakku, Iroh may try to contact the spirits at the portal in the north."

Bumi snorted, "And we wait. The right course of action will make itself apparent. I have an old friend, a guru. He's even older than me! Hehe. Anyway Iroh knows him, too. If Iroh needs help contacting the spirits, he'll go to Pathik."


End file.
